Reflets de Soi
by Romana in the Void
Summary: [Unknown Movies] Le Tueur : un nom, un fait. Mais qu'est-ce qui se cache vraiment derrière ?


_Salutations à toutes et à tous ! !_

 _Je vous livre ce soir le résultat quelque peu psychologique de ma nuit blanche (On dit une nuit blanche si on dors que de sept à neuf heures ? Il faut que le soleil se lève ? Parce-que du coup une nuit blanche en été ou en hiver c'est plus du tout pareil *intense réflexion quasi métaphysique*).  
Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes (InthePanda m'a contaminé il semblerais) mais j'en suis très heureuses, des nuits productives comme ça c'est quand vous voulez ! (ça se sent que je suis 'légèrement' survoltée ?)_

 _Je sais que InthePanda n'a pas souhaité donner de nom à son personnage, ce que je comprend très bien, mais pour la logique du récit il m'en fallait un, donc comme chez la plupart du fandom ce sera Viktor (mais oui, vous la sentez la différence ? Ce n'est pas du tout pareil, aucun rapport avec le prénom de son créateur, niet ! Quelle idée)_

 _Bref, j'espère vraiment que ce texte vous plaira car je ne me suis jamais autant délecté d'écrire. De plus, par certaines réflexions elle est vraiment chère à mon cœur, ce qui rend la peur de décevoir plus forte encore._

 _Alors munissez-vous d'une tasse bien chaude et suivez-moi dans une version personnelle de l'univers d'Uknown Movies_

* * *

.

 **Reflets de soi**

.

Nuit.  
Pas la nuit noire et profonde des histoires d'horreur mais celle où la lueur jaunâtre de la ville cache les étoiles. Une atmosphère grise, brune, malsaine. Un espace figé dans le temps, suspendu entre chien et loup. Privé des grouillements de vie nocturne des citadins, mais trop pollué par leur existence pour profiter de la douceur de la nuit.  
Une impression gênante, accélérant le pas de celui qui s'y retrouve prisonnier.  
Oppressante ? Pas vraiment... Trop imprécise pour cela.  
Impalpable, indéfinissable.  
Un monde où les limites entre Bien et Mal disparaissent au profit d'une seule chose : l'instinct.

Quand survivre pourrait être la volonté première, quand vivre est un idéal, certains se laissent emporter, lâchent prise avec leur réalité. Se redécouvrent.  
En bien ou en mal ? Je ne saurais dire. Après tout, ici et maintenant, ces notions sont vides de sens.  
Mais en ont-elles jamais eu ?

Devant un miroir brisé Viktor était pensif. Il s'observait.  
Le teint fatigué, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, le regard lourd,... Non, il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et l'excitation de la cavale était retombée depuis longtemps, le laissant creux. Mort.

Deux heures du mat', les toilettes de bord d'autoroute étaient vides. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas de quoi massacrer les gêneurs, et la crosse métallique de son arme était déjà assez dissuasive d'elle-même, mais là : le calme.  
Assez pour que le bourdonnement d'un néon à la lueur blafarde emplisse l'air. Un bruit lourd, présent; dont les changements à chaque vacillement de lumière faisaient resserrer les mains de Viktor contre la faïence noircie du lavabo.

Seul. Il était seul. Libre en définitive. Et n'est-ce pas le rêve de tout homme ? La Liberté ? Liberté chérie que je t'écrit des poèmes, que je te peins, que je t'admire, que je rêve de toi comme d'aucune autre. Car je t'aime, non je t'adore, je t'adule !

Pourtant Viktor et la Liberté... C'est une histoire volcanique, digne des meilleurs films, ceux qu'on s'engoue de connaître, qu'on s'échange sous le manteau. Une romance dévorante où la vraie Liberté n'est possible qu'en y pariant sa propre liberté. Où partager sa passion force l'homme à fuir tous les flics de France pour se retrouver perdu au milieu de nulle part. Libre de créer, d'agir selon ses instincts ! Mais bien trop las pour s'y mettre.  
Dans ce tango avec la mort, ce flirt permanent avec le danger, serait-ce l'ennui le plus grand fléau ?

S'arrachant à son reflet fragmenté, Viktor ouvrit le robinet qui après quelques gargouillements lâcha un fin filet d'eau tiède.  
Passer la tête sous l'eau, ne plus penser durant quelques secondes. Un infime laps de temps où rien n'importe plus que l'humidité atteignant son crâne après avoir détrempé sa crinière désordonnée. Sérénité. Après tout, la solitude lui sied très bien. Depuis le temps qu'elle était sa compagne...  
Pourtant depuis peu elle lui pèse. Est-ce la fin de leur idylle ? Une fin qui s'étire en longueur, se délectant de sa souffrance ?

Le robinet se ferme en un grincement crispant et Viktor croisse le regard de son reflet morcelé. De gros cernes semblaient ne plus vouloir quitter ses yeux et sa tignasse dégoulinant le long de son cou lui donnait un air de chaton mouillé. Pitoyable. Il était vraiment tombé bien bas...

Lui, l'homme aux milles visages ! Le critique de cinéma, le tueur sans pitié ni remords ! Le loup solitaire dont la simple évocation fait trembler les foyers. Un prédateur mais aussi et surtout un salvateur ! Cherchant à sauver la perle de ce monde, à punir ceux qui la dénigrent, qui ne veulent pas la voir et élèvent à son rang d'insignifiant grains de sables !

C'était ainsi qu'il était vu, ainsi qu'il avait voulu être vu.

Car la vie n'est qu'affaire de mimétisme. L'enfant observe et apprend à vivre, à « être » adulte. Car devient-on réellement adulte un jour ? Viktor avait attendu longtemps, en vain. Il avait cru qu'une fois libre du joug de ses parents cela arriverait. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Son père était toujours présent dans ses choix, dans ce qui le touche, ce qu'il aime, et c'est bien la seule chose qu'il ne peut pas lui reprocher. Avoir fait de lui ce qu'il est.  
Parfois il se met à rêver qu'un autre Viktor aurais pu exister, si... Mais cet instant fugace lui laisse toujours une amertume sur le palais. Il est qui il est. Quoi que cela veuille dire.

Pour en revenir au mimétisme, Viktor n'avait jamais cessé de « jouer » à l'adulte. Réaliste, son esprit n'avait pas accepté ces manières et faux semblants comme une part de l'être humain mais comme ce qu'il est.  
Un mensonge auquel notre esprit veut croire.

Et sachant cela, se fondre parmi les hommes fut chose aisée. Tel une conscience supérieure, il lui suffisait de déambuler dans la foule, de voir les visages se contracter tels des masques de théâtre, les silhouettes se comporter comme leur rang leur dictait. Ce comptable marcher en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, traversant le parc sans poser sa mallette, sans ôter sa cravate, sans -jamais !- s'allonger dans l'herbe et observer une colonie de fourmis, se perdre dans l'infini du ciel.

Pourtant qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Juste une histoire d'étiquette.  
Une fois estampillé « adulte » tu gagnes le droit de vote mais tu t'ôtes la liberté. Enfant tu n'en aurais cure ! Mais « enfant » disparaît bien trop vite...  
Alors tu entres dans ton rôle, tu le vis entièrement car il est bien moins dur de regretter quelque chose si tu te caches qu'il t'a été arraché. Ton cerveau est bien fait, il te protège de la dure vérité. Alors « adulte » tu es.

Sans cette vitale protection Viktor se sentait disparaître, se perdre dans son esprit. Si tout n'est qu'imitation, qui est-il vraiment ?

Comme les éclats de son image dans le miroir, « Viktor » n'est pas une unique réalité. Bon acteur, s'étant entraîné toute une vie, il avait fini par se créer une multitude de facettes. Non pas un Viktor mais une infinité. Chacun étant le reflet de l'âme de son interlocuteur, de celui qui l'observe, qui le juge et se fait un avis sur lui dès le premier regard. À travers lui c'est l'autre qui se voit.

Mais être un reflet n'est pas si vide. Il faut aussi savoir se fondre dans la foule. Être seul en faisant partie d'un tout. Ne pas détonner parmi eux. Eux qui pensent vivre, là où il sait faire semblant. _Les autres_.

Les gouttelettes sont de moins en moins nombreuses à couler le long de sa nuque, de son dos, se perdant dans le tissu de sa chemise et Viktor ferme les yeux.  
Un clignement suffirait. Mais cela fait si longtemps qu'il a abandonné ce qui fût sa seconde peau qu'il préfère prendre son temps. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait être dérangé.  
Ça y est, il y était. Triomphant il s'accorda un léger sourire, presque un rictus, et ouvrit les yeux.

.

OoOoOoO

.

Dans le miroir, un visage blafard lui rendait son regard. Quiconque scrutant ses traits ne verrait aucune différence. Pourtant le changement était là. Une impression diffuse que ce n'était pas la même personne. Car comment reconnaître cet être perdu et empli de haine quand tout chez lui semble hurler le mot « normal » ? Il lui avait suffi d'un peu de concentration pour se métamorphoser en une fraction de seconde.

Viktor avait disparu. À sa place se tenait un homme fatigué. Un homme qui avait sans nul doute une longue route à faire avant de rentrer chez lui et qui avait fait une simple halte, sur une simple aire d'autoroute. Banal.  
Une arme ? Non, pas d'arme. Mais il faut dire qu'on ne l'a pas vraiment regardé. Bien trop occupé à vivre notre propre vie, à faire ce qui nous semble capital. Le regard tourné vers l'avant, vers l'avenir.

L'avenir. Cette notion plus que surfaite, encore une qui fait que l'on est « adulte ». L'humanité est vraiment étrange. Réprimer ses besoins, ses désirs, ses envies, pour espérer atteindre un futur utopique. Et ne pas vivre. Ne pas vivre, en attendant. Attendant quoi ? Viktor ne l'avait jamais compris. Ou plutôt si, il avait compris une chose : cela n'arrivait jamais.

Alors pourquoi continuer ce combat perdu d'avance ? Par espoir ? L'espoir... Quelle futilité !  
Cela ne lui avait pas pris longtemps pour comprendre que ce n'était qu'un de ces boniments qu'on se raconte pour éloigner le noir.  
L'instinct. L'assouvissement de ses pulsions. C'était ça et seulement ça le vrai bonheur, pas le galimatias dont on nourrissait les esprits, dont on entourait les consciences.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait mépriser totalement cette part si importante des _autres_. Elle assurait sa survie. Face à cette infinité d'êtres qui se pensaient uniques, indispensables, et qui ne vivaient que pour se voir et se faire voir, pour montrer à la face du monde qu'ils existent, il était si simple de passer inaperçu.

Qui était-il, lui, à leurs yeux ? Rien de plus qu'une ombre qui bouge, juste à l'angle de leur vision. Transparente, presque invisible. Le gentil voisin.

Ç'aurait du être une image difficile à maintenir, après tout n'était-ce pas son total opposé ? Pourtant il avait toujours trouvé cela ridiculement facile. Imiter les autres, présenter une surface simple, banale. Une silhouette sur laquelle le regard passe sans s'arrêter.

Depuis son plus jeune âge il s'y était appliqué. Être « normal ».

Sa jolie camarade de classe ? Il en était tombé amoureux, et s'il la fixait intensément alors qu'elle tentait de lire le texte demandé, s'était par timidité, n'osant pas l'aborder.  
Et cela faisait rougir la demoiselle quand les « Viktor te regarde encore » atteignaient ses oreilles. Après cela, elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire danser ses doigts sur sa chevelure, imitant les dames qui lui paraissaient si parfaites à la télévision. Si jeune et déjà « adulte ». Quand il y repensait ça le révulsait. Mais à l'époque, c'était une toute autre histoire...

Quelle aurait été la réaction de cette petite femme si elle avait su pourquoi son gentil camarade la fixait de son regard pâle ? Si elle avait su qu'il ne pouvait se détacher de sa gorge si blanche, dont les veines bleutées transparaissaient quand elle parlait. Se demandant quelle aurait été la sensation de ses mains enserrant le cou fragile.  
Y aurait-il eu de grosses marques rouges ? Noires ? Pourpres ? Ou bien une pression trop forte sur la jugulaire aurait-elle entraîné son éclatement ?  
Il voyait déjà son cou se contracter, la tâche bleue s'étendant de plus en plus sous la fine membrane de peau, la voix aiguë s'amenuisant, jusqu'à n'être qu'une supplique rauque. Puis un haut le cœur, un infâme gargouillis et l'apothéose, le grand final. L'écolière qui se plie en deux, les yeux aveuglés de souffrance. Le sang écarlate qui s'écoule de sa bouche, véritable fontaine de vie.

Rien que d'y penser c'était l'extase.  
Et dans la panique générale il se voyait, calme, s'avancer vers la fillette. Lui relever la tête, décoller les mèches ensanglantées collées à son visage, lui faire un sourire rassurant.  
Puis lui planter un crayon dans le poumon, histoire de voir si cela créerait des bulles. Et pour trouver le seuil de la souffrance, celui où le cerveau abandonne, rends les armes. Un seuil très difficile à atteindre.  
Non. Il ne s'était jamais ennuyé en classe.

Mais, et c'était peut-être ça le plus jouissif, personne n'avait rien vu. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment.

Alors qu'il avançait en âge, l'adolescent « normal » découvrit avec étonnement le cinéma. Mais, alors que tous parlaient du dernier film sorti dans les salles obscures, lui, arpentait les salles les plus délabrées, se présentait aux séances de minuit les plus malfamées, dénichait les cassettes les plus improbables. Car ces films possédaient une âme que ne pouvait espérer ces produits lisses et creux destinés à endormir plus encore l'esprit morne des autres.

Pour la première fois, la passion l'animait.  
Il était comme possédé par cette vitalité qui parcourait son corps à chaque pulsation de ses veines. Devant l'écran noir de ses nuits blanches, il découvrit une façon de vivre plus forte, plus intense. Un moment où ses émotions le guidaient, lui faisant ressentir haine et amour, peine et félicité, comme il ne les avait jamais vécues !  
Une passion dévorante, qui deviendrait un jour son unique raison de vivre.

Mais cet hybris, longtemps après la tragique disparition de ses parents, fut ce qui causa sa perte...  
Comme dans une tragédie grecque, il était allé trop loin dans la démesure. Il avait prêté une trop grande confiance à son masque de gentil voisin.

Un masque qu'il essayait de reconstruire mais qui n'était plus aussi parfait qu'autrefois. L'avait-il seulement été ?  
En y réfléchissant, rien n'était moins sûr. Il se rappelait soudain les regards en coins, les chuchotements, cette solitude qui ne l'avait jamais quitté. Peut-être le signe que, en effet, il s'était trompé. En voulant se cacher aux yeux des _autres_ , se serait-il menti à lui-même ?

Le voisin. Celui qui tenait la porte à la concierge, le jeune homme un peu solitaire qui commandait japonais les soirs de la semaine. Trop sympathique pour être honnête, s'il n'y avait eu les quelques plaintes à peine masquées au sujet du couple du troisième. De l'avis des habitants de l'immeuble, un gentil garçon.  
Et putain que c'était dur ! Subir continuellement toute une brochette d'êtres plus vains les uns que les autres, mimer l'intérêt à leur égard alors qu'il ne retenait pas leurs noms. Vivre entassé avec eux, n'étant jamais seul car l'épaisseur des murs n'excédait pas celle de papier à cigarette. Il mériterait d'être canonisé pour avoir tenu aussi longtemps sans en dézinguer un.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux. Lui ! ? Un saint ? Le manque de sommeil devait lui avoir détruit quelques neurones pour qu'il se mette à avoir de telles pensées. Un saint ! N'importe quoi...

Le reflet semblait lui jeter un regard ironique, et voir cette apparence qu'il avait pris tant de soin à construire, être déstructurée par les fragments du miroir le mit hors de lui.  
Sa vision périphérique disparut, ne restait qu'un tunnel aux bords rougeâtres.  
Un battement de cœur et sa vision revint.  
Il vit la glace, plus fissurée que jamais. Une incompréhension bourdonnait dans ses tempes. Puis la douleur arriva, d'abord vive, puis s'élançant tout le long de son bras enfin sourde, constante. Il serra les dents et plaça sa main ensanglantée sous le robinet. L'eau se teinta de rouge, couleur ensorcelante qui disparaissait en volutes dans le siphon.  
C'en était fascinant.  
Le sang avait toujours eu une sorte d'attirance à ses yeux. Une attraction malsaine envers ce fluide de vie. Aujourd'hui, c'était son sang qui coulait. Là résidait la différence. Et elle était grande...

Dans l'image que lui renvoyait désormais le miroir, Viktor ne s'y reconnaissait pas. Les éclats étaient devenus si nombreux qu'il lui semblait faire face à une parodie d'être humain. Et plus les fissures s'étendaient en de légers craquements, moins son masque semblait avoir de sens.

C'était cette passion sans mesure pour le Septième Art qui lui avait valu cette mise à l'écart, cette incompréhension venant des autres.  
Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Qu'un homme ayant tué ses parents soit exclu pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial que le cinéma.  
Enfin, pas pour lui. Et c'était cela le problème... La fougue avec laquelle il défendait des films injustement méconnus, tout cela parce-qu' _ils_ préféraient s'abrutir devant le dernier blockbuster amerloque.

Cette passivité faisait pulser la rage en lui. _Ils_ ne pouvaient pas rater de tels chefs-d'œuvre, _ils_ n'avaient pas le droit de les dénigrer ! ! Chacun avait un message à faire passer, un détail qui le rendait unique, qui prouvait que les hommes avaient peut-être une utilité finalement, certains d'entre eux.

Alors avait commencé son émission. Pouvoir présenter quelques uns de ses 'unknown movies', tenter de rééquilibrer quelque peu la balance. Et surtout faire comprendre à ces connards la puissance de ce qu'ils avaient méprisé.  
Sauver l'honneur de ces films mal aimés, oubliés. Tuer tous ceux qui s'opposeraient à sa juste entreprise.

Le seul qui avait paru le comprendre avait été son frère. Un frère qui avait vu la force destructrice s'agiter en lui cette nuit là, et qui n'avait rien dit, détournant les yeux de ce cadet turpide. Un frère avec qui il avait aimé échanger, tenter de faire partager sa passion. Car ils étaient du même sang, même si cela n'importait peu, ils avaient eu la même famille, la même enfance. S'il y avait un seul être pour pouvoir l'accompagner dans sa quête ça aurait du être lui, non ?  
Non.  
Un frère qu'il avait fait taire, non par désir mais parce qu'il le fallait. Et s'il avait eu une morale, cet acte serait le seul à entacher celle du Tueur.

Après tout, il faisait ça pour eux. Et putain qu'il aimait ça !

.

OoOoOoO

.

Viktor n'avait pas besoin d'un quelconque reflet pour savoir que le masque était tombé. Réduit en poussière à ses pieds. Il en avait fallu du temps pour qu'il accepte d'endosser pleinement ce rôle parfait qu'il s'était créé.

Le Tueur.

Pas besoin de nom, il était partout. Il était la part sombre de chacun d'entre nous. Celle enfantine qui ricane quand quelqu'un se blesse avant que le côté humain ne compatisse. Rien ne sonne plus faux qu'une inquiétude, surtout quand elle suit un éclat de rire. Un rire nerveux dit-on pour ne pas choquer les sensibilités. Belle hypocrisie !

Le Tueur était le méchant parfait. Cette némésis que l'on adore détester et dont l'apparition et l'humour noir réveillent des désirs inavoués. Dangereux, violent, imprévisible. Un tueur qui se délectait de la souffrance d'autrui, qui s'en nourrissait. Mettant en scène chacune de ses entrées, calculant la moindre parole, le moindre mouvement.

Mais pas un être froid et manipulateur, non. Pas seulement.

Un personnage animé par une flamme dévastatrice qui brûlait en lui. Un feu qui le consumait de plus en plus, qui précipitait ses actes et qui le faisait marcher les yeux fermés entre passion et folie.

Tout n'était qu'un vaste jeu, et il avait l'avantage. Du moins le pensait-il.

Délaissant un miroir brisé qui ne l'intéressait plus, Viktor s'avança dans l'air frais de la nuit. Ce sentiment oppressant qui le poursuivait semblait s'être apaisé. Pour quelques heures tout du moins...  
Il attrapa douloureusement un paquet de cigarettes froissé dans sa veste et en alluma une de sa main valide.

Okay, peut-être que frapper dans la glace n'était pas si malin finalement. Heureusement ça ne semblait pas cassé et bien que c'était désagréable, il pouvait bouger tous les doigts. Encore heureux ! Il aurait bien été embêté pour tirer, et un désavantage comme ça pouvait lui coûter très cher.  
Et dans sa quête, vivre était essentiel.

Il tira une taffe de son bâton de nicotine en inspirant longuement. Il pouvait sentir la fumée glisser le long de sa gorge, se lover au plus profond de ses poumons, avant de s'envoler par ses narines et rejoindre l'air pollué de la ville proche.

En devenant le Tueur, Viktor avait aussi voulu briser les poncifs. Assouvir ses pulsions meurtrières mais surtout montrer à tous celui qu'il était vraiment. Dévoiler l'origine de tant de reflets.

Cesser de paraître pour être enfin.

Et l'enfant cruel s'épanouit. Un humour parfois si innocent au milieu d'une telle noirceur. Rien d'étonnant à ce que la figure de l'enfant soit si récurrente dans le cinéma d'épouvante. Nul besoin de le changer, d'ajouter d'artifices, de tout ce qui nous fait frissonner, l'enfant arrive en premier.

Mais qui dit enfant dit aussi illusions. Et alors que le Tueur pensait toutes les déjouer, Viktor s'y perdit sans résistance. Aveugle au mensonge qu'il avait lui-même tissé.

Dans tout film il y a un héros. Un homme droit dans ses ambitions, qui n'abandonne jamais, poursuivant sans répit là où tant d'autres se seraient écroulés.

Et, sans vraiment se l'avouer, il avait fait du Commissaire le héros de sa propre histoire. Pas parce qu'il était du côté du bien et de la justice, il n'avait jamais cru à ces principes éculés. Mais parce-qu'il avait cette aura de puissance et d'impavidité qui l'entourait. Une fermeté dans ses actes, dans ses croyances, que le Tueur admirait.

Se retrouver face à face avec lui, dans un dernier duel ! L'enfant en lui en trépignait de joie. C'était censé être son dernier acte, une rencontre qui se terminerait par sa mort ou son arrestation. Final parfait pour son film. Achevé par sa némésis alors qu'il la tenait à sa merci et que tout penchait en sa faveur. Avec une telle histoire, personne n'aurait oublié son combat !

C'était sans compter la réalité. Le fait que le Commissaire n'était qu'un homme, et que la situation l'avait brisé.

C'est un tel choc quand l'illusion se brise, un grand fracas de verre qui résonne sous le crâne, ses fragments qui se plantent dans le cœur.  
Effrayé l'enfant en lui avait tiré. Plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce que le bruit cesse enfin et que la réalité soit acceptable.

Le Tueur avait gagné.

Mais Viktor était détruit. Ce n'était pas prévu et il ne savait comment réagir, comment continuer son chemin.

Finalement, se dit-il en observant la cendre rougeoyante chuter du haut de sa cigarette, il avait été exactement comme _eux_. Le regard fixé sur le plus haut pic. Sauf qu'il l'avait atteint, et qu'il venait de découvrir une montagne plus imposante encore.

Cette fois il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs. Accompagné d'un allié improbable, il lui apprendrait à honorer cette passion, à faire les choses bien. Sans jamais regarder les sommets. L'important serait le chemin, chaque pas qu'il faisait vers un monde meilleur, et non une possible chute.

Car il n'était pas naïf. La chasse à l'homme avait peut-être été ralentie, il restait toujours un fugitif. Un tueur de flics, traqué, lutant pour sa vie.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était cette angoisse profonde qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du jeune homme qu'il avait pris sous son aile. Il n'aurait pas du s'en inquiéter, cela ne faisait pas un mois qu'il était sans nouvelles, et il avait toujours été seul. Sans attache.

Mais était-ce vraiment de l'apprenti tueur qu'il se souciait ?  
Pas vraiment, se dit-il en écrasant son mégot avant de se rapprocher de la vieille voiture qu'il avait volée, il y avait de cela si longtemps lui semblait-il. L'aube commençait à poindre et il monta dans la voiture, espérant réussir à grappiller quelques heures de sommeil avant de reprendre sa route.

Sa plus grande peur, c'était que son message se perde. On en revenait toujours là, songea-t-il amèrement. La grandeur du message éclipsant l'homme à son origine.

C'était décidé, il lui laisserait un mois, au delà de cette date il n'existerait plus. Sa quête resterait pure, l'impulsivité du jeune homme n'entacherait pas un tel projet.

Les jours qui suivraient seraient semblables. D'autres heures de route sans cette présence à laquelle il avait fini par s'habituer, d'autres meurtres peut-être, cela dépendrait de son humeur. D'autres aires d'autoroute, c'était une certitude. En attendant que quelque chose se passe.

Et, alors qu'il fermait les yeux, le néon des toilettes crépita une dernière fois avant de plonger totalement l'endroit dans cette semi obscurité qui précède l'apparition d'un soleil couleur sang.

* * *

 _Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette plongée mentale dans l'esprit du Tueur ?_

 _Cette façon d'écrire est celle qui me plait le plus, qui m'est le plus naturelle, mais j'ai toujours un peu peur de décevoir les esprits en quête d'action..._

 _Bon, je vous laisse quelques seconde pour respirer un peu._

 _Oh ! Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas vu, cet oneshot s'inscrit quelques jours avant l'épisode 15 et la rencontre du Tueur avec Max, voilà._

 _Bisous à tous (parce-que je ne suis pas que torture mentale, je peux être folie douce aussi !) et merci de m'avoir lu ! !_


End file.
